


The Mess Caused by Doubts

by WataruWatanabe



Series: Doubts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Sylvain, alpha felix, mentions of glenn, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Felix really has no idea what he should do with Dimitri and Sylvain. They're both messes. For now, Sylvain is the bigger headache, the bigger headache that has committed the horrifying ordeal of not seeing who really is before him.This is a continuation of The Space Between Your Doubts and makes reference to what Sylvain did in that fic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Doubts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792654
Kudos: 24





	The Mess Caused by Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This gives some of Felix's point of view about what has happened between Dimitri and Sylvain, and how he feels about it.

Felix thought he was going to snap. He could feel the anger coursing through his blood to his hand clenched so tightly around the handle of his sword he felt he could break it. He swung his sword into the training dummy. The dull thunk of his blade piercing through it only took away some of the anger. He groaned, leaving his sword and turning to walk around the training hall.

One day, mark his words, one day he was going to strangle Sylvain and Dimitri. Both were ridiculous beyond belief in some regards, and truly, those two made such a good match for each other. Sylvain with his ridiculous attitude towards sex had more than once managed to make a spectacular shitshow, but really, Felix should congratulate Sylvain on how much of shitshow he managed to make this time; it was unprecedented. Then there was Dimitri with his stupid naivety and trust that had caused him a great amount of pain this time. Honestly, what a stupid boar Dimitri was. If he wasn’t almost bubbling over with that hidden darkness, Dimitri was being too stupidly kind to the point of having someone take advantage of him. 

With another groan, Felix circled back to his sword and pulled it out, getting into his stance to slash at the dummy. He rushed, trying to force all the thoughts from his head like he could sweat them out, but for all his effort he only ended up with pleasantly sore limbs and the way Dimitri looked when Felix saw him exiting Sylvain’s room with a claim mark. Stupid boar. Stupid, sad boar whose eyes had been red rimmed while he smelled of burning pine. 

“Insufferable.” Felix muttered, wiping away the sweat trailing down his temple. His hair felt soaked at the roots, his training clothes clinging to him wetly here and there. His nose scrunched, and he made to put away his weapon. 

Training wasn’t helping to get rid of the image of Dimitri. It had already been a week. It had been a week, and Felix’s inner alpha was still distressed at the way Dimitri had smelled upset, had looked so heartbroken. To be fair, Sylvain hadn’t smelled any better, but he caused all this in the first place. Good for him to show some shame for once. Both of them were insufferable. 

Felix went about cleaning up and left for the baths. He scrubbed at his skin, the delicate flesh a raw vibrant pink, but the bath only relaxed his muscles. The tension in his mind stayed; his mind’s little slide show continued with more images of how sad and dazed the stupid boar had looked for the past week. Stupid boar. He tried to keep his eyes closed, focus on the warmth of the water, and the way the tiles felt under his feet, but his mind brought him back and forced him to rewatch the way Dimitri walked past him. 

Foolishly, probably, Felix had hoped that being back in his room would somehow save him from his own mind. Of course, he would have no such luck. His patience must be tested and what better test than Sylvain outside his door. As Felix approached his room, he saw Sylvain leaned against his door, the long line of his body relaxed. 

“Felix! Just the man I was looking for.” 

“Why should you be looking for me?” Felix stopped in front of Sylvain, arms crossed and back straight. 

“Can we talk?” The languid line of Sylvain’s body snapped into tension as he stood. His shoulders hunched up a little, jaw taking on a tighter set. 

Felix moved past Sylvain and opened his door, not bothering to close it as he went inside. As intended, Sylvain followed behind him and closed the door while Felix kicked out his chair and sat. Sylvain sat down on his bed, eyes downcast and hands steepled loosely in his lap. 

“I know I fucked up. I shouldn’t have let Dimitri help me with my heat.” 

“Then? What’s your excuse for being stupid enough to let him help?” 

“I wasn’t thinking-”

“You’re not an animal. You have the capacity for higher thought. Don’t act like you’re actually stupid.” 

“Look, I’m sorry that-” 

“Shouldn’t you be levelling that apology at him?” 

“I know but-” 

“No buts. Go and fix this mess yourself. You’re the one who decided that you should take advantage of his damn kindness and naivety. He’s the one who’s a stupid boar, but you’ve done a good job of making yourself to be an ass.” 

Felix would have continued, would have laid into his idiot even more if the smothering, sweet decay of lilies didn’t start to clog his nose. While Sylvain did a good job of not openly being upset with his face composed, almost blank, he couldn’t hide the way his scent spiked. Felix swallowed around the thick scent, his inner alpha making him alert, causing tension through his body as he wound up for a fight. He let out a sigh, moving over to stand in front of Sylvain. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t get why you insist on messing with things that could get you maimed.” Felix leaned into Sylvain’s space, resting his cheek against Sylvain’s and wrapping his arms around the broad expanse of Sylvain’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t mess with the boar like this. He’s not well. He’s not Dimitri anymore.” 

Felix felt Sylvain’s arms wrap around his middle, forcing them closer as Sylvain’s breath tickled where he was nuzzled in Felix’s neck.

“Do you really think he’s not?” Sylvain asked. 

“You didn’t see him on that battle field. That face wasn’t Dimitri’s. I don’t really think I’ve seen Dimitri in a long time. Just because the boar walks around mild mannered doesn’t mean that there aren’t moments where that mask slips and the madness is on full display.”

“I don’t think it’s fair to say it’s not him. People change, Felix. Just because it’s something that you don’t like doesn’t mean that it’s not him.” 

“Do you really want to think that beast is him? You want to say the stupidly kind Dimitri is also filled with rage and darkness?” 

“Is it any easier to pretend that it isn’t him?” 

Felix turned his head to nuzzle against Sylvain. The overly sweet scent had died back down into a manageable sweetness that mingled with the eucalyptus of Felix’s scent. Despite the way his scent was calm, Felix couldn’t keep his stomach from twisting. The solid weight of Sylvain’s arms around his waist helped to keep him in the moment, keep aware of the warmth that radiated from every point of contact between the two. 

“He’s yours to deal with for now. You owe him that.” Felix said against the curve of Sylvain’s jaw.

Sylvain only hummed in returned, pulling Felix on top of him as he laid down on the bed. Felix allowed it, let his body relax into the solidness of Sylvain below him. Despite being on top, Felix gradually felt like he was the one being encompassed. Their mixed scent surrounded him, lulled away the tension of the past week that exercise had failed to alleviate. His mind calmed, the slide show fading to black as he soaked up Sylvain’s warmth. 

“I- when I marked him, I said your name.” Sylvain’s words came crashing through the comfort with a sickening splat. 

Felix forced himself up, incredulity sharpening the softness, making the gentle look of his eyes harsh. “You did what?” 

“It just slipped out.” Sylvain kept talking, but the way Felix’s stomach dropped and his heart rate spiked kept him from focusing. 

What a vile thing, not to be seen. Felix was not Glenn. He could not be and would never be. He was only Felilx, could only be Felix. He was Felix, and Glenn was Glenn, and Dimitri was Dimitri. Dimitri was stupid and naive and now twisted, but he was Dimitri. Felix was Felix; Dimitri was not Felix. Dimitri could never be Felix because only Felix could be, and Dimitri could only be Dimitri, as much as Felix would rather not admit that whatever Dimitri was now was Dimitri. Felix was to be seen, and Dimitri was to be seen. Glenn was to be seen. 

“Felix? Are you okay?” Sylvain reached for Felix, but he flinched away, hauling himself off the bed. 

“Leave.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Leave. I will throw you out of here if I have to, Gautier.” 

Felix kept his back to the door as Sylvain left, and slowly the room seemed to shrink. The thoughts wouldn’t stop. The slide show in his mind started up again, but now it was overlaid with the knowledge of exactly what Sylvain had done. It wasn’t some simple fuck up; Dimitri hadn’t been seen. Felix hadn’t been seen. 

Felix was Felix, and Glenn was Glenn. Felix thought he would snap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> It's pretty fun writing for this story line. I like being able to explore the ways in which things go wrong. Although, I do eventually plan on them all reaching an understanding, but it'll definitely take a few years before any of them can really get to a place where they can begin to understand each other.


End file.
